Talk:439
Okay, this chronology page is getting seriously bloated. A good portion of that is my unwillingness to trim the fat (we can work on that later), but I'm thinking another way to help is to change our way of organizing things. I'm not suggesting anything radical, just that we remove the "Moon" column and instead have 10 tables separated by big ol' headings – one for each Moon. The greatest benefit of doing this: we'll get a table of contents that allows instant access to any of the 10 moons (as well as the ability to hyperlink straight to a moon). It also helps readability. Now this isn't much of a problem for most other years, but 439 was a particularly busy year. Heck, the Bleeding Moon has more separate entries than there are days in a month. So I'll probably give it a shot on this page, and see how it feels. If all goes well, then we edit the other existing chronology pages for consistency. The code shouldn't be tricky at all; thanks to our use of the rowspan feature, we can get rid of the entire moon column by deleting just one line for each moon – without getting those weird extra cells or anything like that. For the curious, that line looks something like: | colspan="1" rowspan="34"|'Bleeding Moon' Then, the only thing left to do is separate the thing into 10 tables (could be done in visual editor, I bet), and add the headers. Jedd the Fighter''Talk'' 01:02, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Gah, I couldn't wait. Check out the shiny new table of contents. Jedd the Fighter''Talk'' 01:16, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Jedd, you're still my hero -- I had forgotten about half of this! But tell me... are the links to the reports all broken again? Cassandrawiz (talk) 00:50, March 26, 2016 (UTC) They are broken, there seems to be a few reasons why. Firstly all posts using the WayBackMachine / web archive are failing due to Oberin.coms robots.txt. These can just be direct linked. Secondly a number of links use the old forum URL format. Some of these can simply be updated to use the new format and they will work. These two things im happy to jump in and fix, the third problem is that a number of the links using the old forum URL format link directly to a post in a thread, not just to the top of the thread. Im not sure how to replicate this functionality with the new forum URL format, if someone can advise I'd be happy to fix them as well. Lastly some of the forum topic ID's are just plain gone. These I think I will just put in the later basket for now. Alec.Seregil (talk) 00:50, March 31, 2016 (UTC) :Cass!! Hi! And welcome aboard Alec! <3 :So: The problem with direct links, and the reason why we switched to using Wayback in the first place, is that the Oberin forums are just plain unreliable. Every couple of years, the website breaks and is reborn, but all of our URLs die in the process. At some point I started switching everything to Wayback links. Then, that stopped working (the archived content – including pictures!!! – is all still there, but no one is able to view it at this point in time). :I'm inclined to believe it's something beyond robots.txt, because the last time this happened, Ariki ensured that there was no robots file. Eventually the problem fixed itself. I've been mucking around, hoping the same thing will happen again, but I admit it's been quite some time. I just bugged Ariki on the chatbox; we'll see how it goes. :As for Alec's second-to-last point: there is no way to link directly to a post in the current forums, sadly. Even more frustrating are the timestamps that say "3 years ago" instead of "February 17th, 2013, 19:03:84, GMT-8" or whatever. :As for Alec's last point: any topic with an apostrophe in its title that was posted before early 2014, failed to properly transfer to the new (current) forums. There's a terrible, roundabout way to access these topics, which I discussed in a comment on the following blog post: :User_blog:Jedd_the_Fighter/Regarding_the_Chronology_Articles :Basically, you have to know which topic you're looking for, before you can find it. When we still had Wayback access, we could of course see all these topics with ease. I was working on a list of the missing topics, but I got cut short at Topic #6653. So yeah, definitely "later basket" material. Poor N'eroth and his apostrophe... : *deep breath* All that being said...we'll probably just end up changing all the links...again. But what else are we here for if not mind-numbing manual labor ;) :Would be nice to have the ability to link straight to a post again, though... : Jedd the Fighter''Talk'' 07:28, April 1, 2016 (UTC) The Missing Topics Hah! The Wayback fixed itself! The links are back online again, complete with pictures. I'm gonna take advantage of this opportunity and continue my list of the missing apostrophe topics. Hopefully it'll stay up this time... Jedd the Fighter''Talk'' 20:53, October 2, 2016 (UTC)